<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>时空重影 by Indiges_JE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908257">时空重影</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE'>Indiges_JE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>布莱恩梅在录制波米的那个小房子里遇到过一个年轻人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwilym Lee/Brian May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>时空重影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很久以前，梅在录波米那个小房子的地下室遇到一个一直在练吉他的年轻人。年轻人留着短发戴着眼镜穿着白衬衣反反复复练一段曲子。一路磕磕绊绊但是那曲子意外的好听。梅不知道他为什么会在这里。也不知道他已经练了多久了。也似乎从来没见到过这个人，但是他真的很适合在那里练琴，梅似乎和和他意外的熟悉。梅看着漏进地下室的阳光打在那个人身上时候被他吸引。于是梅过去也拿起自己的琴教他，也被他教这一段solo。终于他练熟了这段琴，梅终于找到了波米里缺的旋律，把这段加进波米里面。波西米亚狂想曲终于完整。后来别人问起这段Solo的来源，梅一直说自己是遇到了缪斯。可是往后很多很多年里，梅无论如何也想不起来他的缪斯长什么样。<br/>终于很多很多年后梅在片场遇到桂林，看到桂林在那个布景里反反复复的练琴时候，他突然意识到当年遇到的缪斯就是桂林。梅想当年一样走过去教会桂林这一段solo。桂林终于练下那一段琴的时候笑着给梅说谢谢。那时候其他人都在玻璃那一边，梅慢慢的跟桂林坦诚当年那一段梦境，慢慢揉着他被琴弦勒的近乎出血的指尖一边给他说是我该说谢。你是我的缪斯，我爱你。桂林看一个自己喜欢了这么久的传奇跟自己说爱整个就懵了。顺着梅靠过来就吻了他。之后那边开机了，也就把桂林叫回去了。<br/>抓马困在布景里嘻嘻哈哈来来回回的拍戏跟彼此闹，梅就一直一直看着他们想当年的事情。抓马困那边玩着玩着就开始用困的名字称呼彼此。拉米用和Fred一摸一样的语气指使本哈迪higher higer，本哈迪也用和罗杰泰勒一摸一样的语气尖着嗓子骂人，啾泽洛甩这一张跟Deaky一样的脸在旁边不想理他们。桂林背对着梅，晃着一头卷看不到表情。桂林听着片场里每个人都在叫他Brian或者Bri，突然明白自己演的就是梅啊，我是个演员啊啊我站在那里我就是梅啊。<br/>之后梅跟桂林下戏了一起走的时候梅再次说看到这个布景我总觉得我和我的乐队昨天才在这里录音，我还是会想到你怎么怎么的。桂林就给他说可是站在那里的我就是你啊。就是布莱恩梅写了那段solo，我练的是你的音乐啊。波米写出来的时候我桂林不在那里啊，在那里练琴的和写歌的都是布莱恩梅，那里从来都只有布莱恩梅。梅也不说话就笑着在年轻人的后颈上撸他长长了一点点的短发。<br/>然后桂林送梅离开，梅走着走着回头跟他说：曾经那间屋子里只有我们两个，我曾在那里，我爱你。桂林突然想起那间地下室里梅向他走来教他弹琴的样子。明明是白天才发生过的事情，记忆却突然变得很遥远。桂林看着梅的背影在一片黑暗里面喊：晚安Bri，我也爱你。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>